dfffandomcom-20200215-history
Death korps of kreig
Who are the Death korps of Kreig? The Death Korps of Krieg is the name given to all of the Astra Militarum regiments that originate from the devastated, post-nuclear Death World of Krieg in the Segmentum Tempestus. Krieg was the site of a rebellion against the Imperium of Man over 1,500 standard years ago in the 40th Millennium and was bombarded with nuclear weapons followed by five hundred Terran years of grinding warfare to purge the heretical rebels. After all those years of nuclear destruction and bitter trench warfare, Krieg was reduced to a scorched, radioactive husk of a world composed of dust and mud whose surviving people were forced to retreat into underground hive cities to survive the toxic planetary environment. The Death Korps of Krieg is a siege specialist regiment of the Imperial Guard and the regiments raised on Krieg seek to repent for their former treachery against the Emperor by displaying a disturbing disregard for their own lives in combat. Death Korps troops excel at wars of attrition and defensive combat in particular. In 433.M40, the once-loyal Imperial world of Krieg declared independence and renounced the glory of the God-Emperor. At that moment, the world was changed forever. Colonel Jurten, commander of the 83rd Krieg Imperial Guard regiment, gathered to him all those still loyal to the Imperium, and struck back against the rebellion, choosing to unleash the horror of atomic bombardment upon those who had forsaken the Emperor. After five hundred standard years of atomic fire, continent-spanning trench warfare, and thunderous artillery barrages, the attempted secession of Krieg was halted, but at great cost: Krieg had become a blasted, irradiated wasteland, barely inhabitable by humans. The remaining population was forced to exist in the subterranean bunkers and tunnels that had spread across the planet during the war, and found that they could not walk upon the surface without protective equipment. Seeking to atone for the betrayal their world's government had committed, and with no other resources left to offer up in the Imperial Tithe, the people of Krieg set about providing the only thing they had left -- manpower. Hardened by generations of war in an atomic wasteland, the Krieg people were already well-prepared to be sent out into the galaxy as Imperial Guardsmen. Trained amongst the irradiated ruins of long-dead cities, equipped for the most hostile environments, and raised on sermons of self-sacrifice and penitence, the Krieg regiments have commonly been deployed -- often at their own request -- to some of the deadliest warzones, from the toxic ash wastes that surround many hive cities, to brutal wars of attrition and years-long sieges. The Krieg have gained a reputation for their grim attitude and uncompromising nature. Disdainful of retreat or surrender, and fighting without fear of death, the soldiers of Krieg seem to have no regard for their own lives. Indeed, the prevailing attitude amongst the Krieg is that they are little more than weapons for the Emperor's will, faceless and infinitely replaceable behind their anonymous rebreather masks, and they hold self-sacrifice as the highest of ideals. Few other regiments feel entirely comfortable alongside the Krieg, with morale issues often arising as a result. Commissars assigned to Krieg regiments are not required to maintain order and zeal, as is normally the case, but rather, to ease interaction between Krieg and non-Krieg regiments and curb the self-sacrificial tendencies of their charges. Given the depleted population of Krieg, it is a wonder that so many Guardsman can be produced, even with the entire world's remaining efforts devoted to that end. Vicious rumours continue to circle around the world's regiments, of unnatural methods used to bolster birth and recruitment rates, producing children artificially to ensure that there are always soldiers to give their lives for the Emperor's wars. To date, no investigations by the Adeptus Mechanicus have presented any evidence of this, but speculation continues nonetheless. It is also believed that the average age of a Krieg infantrymen is believed to be considerably lower than on other worlds; some officials even insinuate that the bulk of these men hide their juvenile traits behind their rebreather masks and that their soldiers haven't even reached maturity. Paul said they are his favorite regiment